mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Ultimate Marvel Mayhem VII
| image = File:Comics-marvel_302299.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = The Final Battle? With Great Power Comes... | host = Brandonb & Coolkid | link = BTSC threads | size = Players (Large) | startdate = 1.1.15 | winningfaction = Heroes | roster = #, player #Jay Gold #Alexeyy86 (dee) #Vommack #Akaslickster #Inawordyes #Benjer3 #ShadowAngel #Prince marth85 #Marquessa #RedPhantom #GMaster479 #Framm #Dd515087 #Hachi | first = Inawordyes | last = Jay Gold, RedPhantom, Hachi | mvp = Jay Gold | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Brandonb based on Marvel Comics heroes and villains. It was co-hosted by Coolkid. It began on January 1, 2015 and ended in a Heroes win in N6 (January 16). Game Mechanics Rules *The Day: Will last about 24 hours with a strict end time. During the day, everyone votes for someone to be lynched. *The Night: It will be about 20 hours with a strict end time for receiving PMs, and I must have all PMs in by that time. The post will be written and go up w/ in the next 4hrs. *Addressing the Host: For any questions or comments or anything else that is addressed towards the host, please color the text in red so that it will be easier for me to identify. Thank you *In the event of a Tie Lynch Vote: Both players will be killed *Blocks: Will not have any effect on RIDs and will NOT be mentioned in any post. It will be as if the initial action never occurred. The blocked player will be privately informed that they were blocked, but not by what role. Blocks will stay in effect during the night they were initiated AND the following day. Initial blocking abilities Trump everything else in the event of a paradox. *Powerplay: Due to the structure of the factions, no powerplaying will be allowed in this game. You never know if your teammate is really your teammate… *Meditation: Any night that a player has an action to make, they may forgo all night actions (or actions for the following day) in order to clear themselves of Thanos’ mind-enslavement. After the meditation players will be informed if they had been enslaved. *Anonymity: This game is played where each player shall receive his own unique MM login that pertains to their own name in this game. Although everyone will be able to view the game, only those logins will be given mod-permissions to post in the thread or see BTSCs. ALSO, PLEASE DO NOT CHANGE THE PASSWORD ON YOUR ANONYMOUS ACCOUNT! And please do not share your MM name with players in your BTSC (if you are in a BTSC). *Backups and Inactivity: Inactivity is going to be strictly enforced against. If you choose not to vote or discuss during the day then I need notice via a PM. If you have no ability during the night, I still need to receive a PM. If you show no activity in the thread and I do not receive anything for a full day or night phase, you will likely be swiftly replaced. Backups are always welcome to sign up. All unused backups will receive 1 rep point for being on standby ready to jump into the game. If a backup is called upon to play but is not available, the rep point will be forfeited. Role Description The Super VIIllains Some of the most powerful beings ever have joined together to prove themselves stronger than all the Heroes combined, and share world domination (yes, they have serious overcompensation issues). But when you're dealing with a group this greedy... there's bound to be betrayal. One random member among them has secretly joined with a Hero, in a quest to rule supreme over all others. As a group they get to make one kill each night (they must choose which member of their BTSC will carry out the attack). They have BTSC and win as the last faction standing. The BTSC Villains know the ID of Apocalypse. *Dr Doom (Victor Von Doom):(Starts with BTSC) The second most intelligent character in the entire Marvel Universe, and among the most powerful. Any day but not two in a row, he may use his incredible power to stop the lynch of any player IF his incredible intellect is able to RID his target. **The ability is considered to be used only if it is successful. **The saved player will not have their ID revealed publicly for that lynch. **Must have the RID PMed to the host before the end of the day. **He may submit multiple RIDs (1 for each player) pending the lynch results. **This ability cannot be blocked. *Venom (The Alien Symbiote):(Starts with BTSC) A diabolical, bloodthirsty killer. Each night Venom may choose a player to bond with. But bonding to these strong willed Super Heroes is more difficult than with normal humans. So it takes two consecutive successful attempts before he can fully bond. During the first attempt, Venom leaves a lasting impression on his victim. Venom PMs a message and the target’s name to the host. If Venom successfully bonds with the same player again the following night, he will kill that player. (A save may prevent the initial attack or the second attack). The host passes on the message to the target at the end of the night. **If Venom is blocked at night, his message will still go through, but the bonding action will not be successful. *Kingpin (Wilson Fisk):(Starts with BTSC) Sure, he may not have the sheer power that his counterparts possess, but he has influence. As the underground king of the city, each night the Kingpin may use his influence over the crime syndicates to spread word on the streets, about whatever he likes. This announcement will be posted in the night post. He may also use his position of high authority among the local gangs, to cause a particular disturbance each night that will distract the player of his choosing from completing their primary objective (has no effect on Johnny’s auto-save of Susan) he may not choose the same player two nights in a row. *Apocalypse (En Sabah Nur): A shape-shifter with complete control over the atomic structure of his body. He knows the identities of all the Super Villains and wins with them, but blends in with the Super Heroes. Apocalypse is so egomaniacal, that he will view the death of any other Super Villain as a sacrifice made to summon him. Once summoned, he takes on the ability of any one Super Villain that died before him. Also, until he is recruited, Apoc may have 2x vote. **If Apoc is spied (at any time) he shape-shifts and appears to be ‘Spidey’. ---- Independents Silver Surfer (Norrin Radd): (Objective is to be the last one standing) The Surfer can analyze and manipulate matter and energy, and molecularly restructure or animate matter at will, even transmuting elements or creating objects. He can project energy in various forms for offensive and defensive use. He also has telepathic ability, including mind-reading. *Silver Surfer is invincible for the first night and day. **If spied, he influences the spy-er to only see him as ‘Spidey’. **If blocked on an odd night, ability #1 (A&B) will be the one that is blocked (except for the 1st night). If blocked on an even night, the second ability will be blocked. (The Surfer will be outed when he dies) Each night he may select action A or B from both of the following main two actions (see spoiler for details); ---- The Secret Alliance: (They have BTSC, Objective is to be the last standing) One Super Hero and one Super Villain made a deal, that they would secretly defect from their respective groups and join forces to win this battle on their own. This independent faction has an additional ability to save (never the same player 2X in a row, & must specify which member will carry out the saving action), AND an additional secret ability. *If either is spied, then they show up as they normally would individually. *A successful save will appear to be made by 'Spidey'. The Secret Ability will be revealed publicly for the first member of the Secret Alliance to be Lynched, but nothing will be revealed if the second member is lynched. ---- The Super Heroes One of the greatest Super Hero alliances to have ever existed. Their jobs are to rid the world of the menaces that threaten them, and restore order. They win as the last faction Standing *Spiderman (Peter Parker): Picks a target to protect each night. Cannot pick the same target to save twice in a row. Gains BTSC with The Scarlet Spider if there is any form of interaction between them (If The SS and Spiderman choose to save the same player, or if Spiderman chooses to save The SS, or visa versa.) Spiderman and The SS’s successful saves will be ambiguous in the night posts unless they meet. **Cannot successfully save Susan Storm. **If spied just appears to be ‘Spidey’ *The Scarlet Spider (Benjamin Reilly): Picks a target to protect each night. Cannot pick the same target to save twice in a row. Gains BTSC with Spiderman if there is any form of interaction between them (If The SS and Spiderman choose to save the same player, or if Spiderman chooses to save The SS, or visa versa.) Spiderman and The SS’s successful saves will be ambiguous in the night posts unless they meet. **Cannot successfully save Dare Devil. **If spied just appears to be ‘Spidey’ *Iron Man (Tony Stark): Over the years, Tony Stark has assembled a great collection of various armors. Each night, in an effort to “keep things interesting,” Tony wears a different suit to fight in. **Night: **1-Classic Suit (Save) **2-Stealth suit (Spy) **3-S.K.I.N. armor (Block) **4-War Machine (Kill) **5&beyond-Choice of any previous armor (but not the same two nights in a row). ***Then Iron Man may select a player to use it against (including himself). *Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze): Having made a deal with the devil, during the night Johnny Blaze becomes an incredible and unstoppable force known as Ghost Rider. Only during the day, in the form of Johnny Blaze, is he susceptible to death. However, his interference is not appreciated by the Celestials, so Ghost Rider will die at the end of the day if at any time he gets 50% or more of the total possible votes against him (this includes the influence of the Punisher ability). Ghost Rider’s vote counts as zero (though the Punisher may still gain from predicting Ghost Rider’s actions). Every night Ghost Rider may summon hellfire to incapacitate a chosen player for the night. May not choose the same target 2x in a row. Also, in a strange twist of fate, Fiery Ghost Rider Johnny and Blazing Human Torch Johnny have allied to protect the Invisible Woman. *Dare Devil (Matthew Murdock): He may technically be blind, but this super agile Hero sees better without eyes than you can with them. Each night he may stealthily track down and spy upon a particular player. (PMs the Host the name of a player each night, and the Host PMs the role following the night post). Additionally, if DD so chooses, he may assist his target and give that player an additional use of their action to be used on the following night. *The Hulk (Bruce Banner): Any DAY but not two in a row, he may choose a player to kidnap and run off with for up to 48 hours (One night and one day cycle, takes effect at the end of the day that the PM is received). Hulk must PM me the player's name before the day vote ends. That player may not use any night or day power or vote, and will only able make only 1 post while stuck in the Hulk’s grasp (If the kidnapped player chooses to make more than one post, or chooses to make a vote that will not count, HULK SMASH… and the player will be unable to act for another night). The kidnapped player will still be subject to the lynch AND night actions while in the Hulk's grasp. This kidnap will not be mentioned in any post. **Hulk may release the target at any time (takes effect at the end of that cycle). **Hulk cannot kidnap himself. **If blocked at night, Hulk would not be able to initiate a kidnap the following day, and/or would be forced to release anyone he was currently holding. *The Punisher (Frank Castle): Not having true powers like the rest of the cast, The Punisher must be more careful. Each night he can set traps by making (1/4)*n different predictions about what specific night actions will take place (Role-Y will choose Player-X, and may not predict any sort of inactivity). For each trap that he lays correctly, the role that falls for the trap will lose their vote the following day, and The Punisher gets that additional vote in the following day’s lynch as his own. If he gets all predictions correct, he will have perfectly orchestrated his traps, and be safe for the night in addition to the additional votes that he gained. (the results of 1/4*n will always be rounded down but never equal less than 1, n=number of living players going into the night) **If blocked, he loses all guesses. **The Punisher may not predict meditation. *The Human Torch (Johnny Storm): A wild vigilante who kills for the Innocents, and brother to Susan Storm (The Invisible Woman). The Human torch has the ability to fry someone any night but not two in a row. However, if his sister Susan has a successful kill attempt made against her on the night that Johnny is attacking someone, then Johhny abandons his initial target and kills the player that is targeting his sister (only applies to Venom if it's the second attempt) and saves his sister. If his sister is attacked on a night where Johnny is inactive, he will just save her and will not kill the attacker. Johnny may not target Susan to kill. (knows the ID of the Invisible Woman). *The Invisible Woman (Susan Storm): Sister to Johnny Storm (The Human Torch). As long as EITHER of the Johnnys are alive (Torch OR GR), Susan cannot be killed. However, if her brother (torch) dies, she becomes a vengeful maniac gaining the following ability. Every night, the Invisible Woman may choose to do only one of the two following actions (may not do the same action two nights in a row): **1- Act as a stealthy vigilante, and kill a chosen player to avenge her brother. **2- Use her ability to create force fields and act as a bodyguard to a chosen player. ***Details: ****If ANY night action is taken against the protected player, then the player making the action will be killed by IW, and IW will be fine (does not effect daytime abilities). ****IW cannot be enslaved by Surfer. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Heroes *Jay Gold - Delta/Invisible Woman *Vommack - Rho/Iron man *Akaslickster - Gamma/Spiderman *Inawordyes - Omicron/Human Torch *Benjer3 - Iota/Scarlet Spider *Prince_marth - Mu_/Dare Devil *RedPhantom - Epsilon/Ghost Rider *Hachi - Omega/Punisher Day and Night Posts Prologue N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 D5 N6 End of Game Roster #Jay Gold - Delta/Invisible Woman #Alexey - Lambda/Apocalypse - Lynched D5 #Vommack - Rho/Iron man - Killed N5 #Akaslickster - Gamma/Spiderman - Lynched D2 #Inawordyes - Omicron/Human Torch - Killed N2 #Benjer3 - Iota/Scarlet Spider - Killed N3 #ShadowAngel - Sigma/KingPin - Killed N4 by The Invinsible Woman #Prince_marth - Mu_/Dare Devil - Killed N6 #Marquessa - Alpha/Venom - Killed N6 by The Invinsible Woman #RedPhantom - Epsilon/Ghost Rider #GMaster479 - Beta/Dr Doom - Lynched D4 #Framm18 - Theta/Silver Surfer - Killed N3 by The Invinsible Woman #dd515087 - Kappa/Hulk - Killed N6 by second Venom attack #Hachi - Omega/Punisher Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 10 Category:Games